


Meet Cutes and other Rom-Con Clichés

by HeartOnMySleeve (Cass4Gube)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beatrice is awkward, F/M, Mostly Fluff, My first attempt at fan fiction, Rob is awkward, Some very awkward flirting, but nothing explicit, probably eventual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass4Gube/pseuds/HeartOnMySleeve
Summary: My first attempt at fan fiction. Not beta’d in any way so all mistakes are mine.I own no one and nothing. Full respect to all the people mentioned and their families.Just a fluffy cliche rom-com(ish) story about Beatrice and Robbie.





	Meet Cutes and other Rom-Con Clichés

Chapter 1

 

Going to a Supernatural convention is unlike anything else I’ve ever experienced. The first one I attended changed my life. Literally. 

I was 28 when I went to the con, working full time as a nanny and loving my life. I was very single, and comfortable in that. My best friend had gone to SPN cons the past 3 years and I was finally in a stable enough financial position to go with her. Here’s where I should tell you I don’t have very good impulse control. I’m aware of it, and it’s a work in progress; but most of the time I try to keep myself out of situations where I’ll be tempted by frivolous spending. Basically a con is my bank account’s worst nightmare, but I told myself to pull out cash and leave my cards at home.   
My best friend, Dee, had a bit of a crush on one of the actors, but he was happily married, so the most she could get was a cute photo. I was just excited to meet the cast of my favorite show. We bought as many photo ops as we could ahead of time so I had the least amount of temptation to spend money. 

We got to the hotel the night before the con and it was really crowded. There was so much to see just in the vendors room, from people in colorful cosplay to merchandise from the show. I don’t like being the center of attention, but I do make friends easily, so I talked to several of the volunteers working there to make myself feel more comfortable while Dee got us checked in and sorted out. After that, we headed back to our room to plan out the weekend. It’s a running joke with Dee that hotel keys are my kryptonite. They never work for me! 99% of the time I end up going through at least 3 sets in one stay. So, true to form, my key didn’t work when we got up to our room. Dee wanted me to plan outfits with her, but I decided to get a new key card then instead of waiting for the morning. I left her in the room and headed back to the front desk. I was texting my brother about my continued battle with hotel keys when the elevator dinged, so I didn’t see who got in with me until we walked out into the lobby and both headed for the front desk. Then I looked up. It was Rob Benedict, GOD in the show! He looked half asleep and was wrapped in a bath robe.   
I stopped in my tracks when I recognized him, and then I was behind him in line at the desk. Rob was very polite to the hotel employee, but he was obviously upset. Apparently he had gone for ice and gotten locked out of his room. The employee was very apologetic, but explained that he couldn’t issue a new key without some form of identification. Rob’s was still in the room. 

“I can vouch for his identity!” The words were out of my mouth before I realized what I was doing. Of course they both looked at me and I turned beet red, but Rob looked so miserable that I couldn’t back out now. “I don’t know if that’s really a thing that you’re allowed to do, but if it is, I can confirm he is Rob Benedict. 100%. I can show you his headshot on the convention website if that’ll help?” They were still staring at me. “Or I can just come back later? I also need a new room key. That’s not as important though because my friend can let me into the room.” I was rambling and neither of them were making any move to stop me. “I guess if he really can’t let you back in your room, you could just come stay with us. Dee and I could share a bed and you can have the other one to yourself. I mean, I guess I should ask her, but I’m sure she’ll say yes. Wow, please one of you say something so I can stop talking now please?”  
Rob burst into laughter. The front desk guy looked at us both like we were crazy. “Ok...Mr. Benedict, how about I just get someone to take you up to your room and hopefully you can provide ID once you’re inside?” Rob looked at him and nodded.   
“That would be great. Thank you!” The employee nodded and picked up the phone.   
Rob stepped back towards me.   
“I was in a pretty shitty mood a few minutes ago, and you made me laugh. Thanks for that. What’s your name?”  
“Beatrice, but everyone calls me Bea.”  
“Good to meet you, Beatrice. I’m Rob, but you already know that. Assuming you’re here for the con?”   
“Yeah, it’s my first one, so I’m a little nervous, but also excited.” This is the moment I realized that I have no chill around Rob. At all.   
“Oh! Well, welcome! Nothing to be nervous about, I’m sure you’ll have a great time. And hopefully I’ll get to see more of you?”  
“Oh! Yeah, yes you will. I have a couple photos with you. And the band. You guys are my favorite. I know all your lyrics.” Here is where I actually face palmed because I was so embarrassed. I found out months later that Rob found it endearing, but I was mortified at the time.   
He pried my hand away from my face and chuckled at my horrified expression as I watched him follow a bellman to the elevator.   
“Looking forward to it.” With a wink the doors closed and I groaned at my utter lack of composure. 

I got my new key as quickly as possible and rushed back to the room to explain to Dee why I needed to wear a paper bag over my head all weekend.   
She, however, interpreted the story differently. “Ohmygod, he totally thinks you’re hot! Please let me do your makeup and hair for tomorrow! And you have to ask him a question at his panel! And his solo op tomorrow is just for you now! Maybe he’ll even ask you out!”   
I gave her the same look the front desk guy gave me earlier.   
“He doesn’t think I’m hot. He thinks I’m a lunatic. I couldn’t stop rambling and blushing. I bet he’s warning the other cast members as we speak.   
‘Look out for a creepy girl who wears glasses and never shuts up’”  
Dee put her hands on her hips and looked me straight in the eye.   
“You are not creepy. You are beautiful, smart, kind, talented, badass, and adorable. And if Rob or anyone else, ever, is anything short of delighted to be in your presence, they’ll have me to answer to.”  
She waited to see if I had any arguments, but I learned long ago not to disagree with Dee when she’s in BFM (best friend mode). So I just nodded and gave her a hug.   
“Ok, Dee, you can do my hair and makeup tomorrow. Thank you.”  
She squealed and we continued getting ready for bed. 

That night I figured I would just keep my head down and have fun over the weekend with Dee. I was not gonna let one awkward interaction with Rob Benedict change my plans.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said at the top:  
> My first attempt at fan fiction. Not beta’d in any way so all mistakes are mine.  
> I own no one and nothing. Full respect to all the people within and their families. 
> 
> Also, this is very much a work in progress, so I have no idea when (or possibly if) it will be completed.


End file.
